thetrumpetsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankena Hirari
Queen Frankena "Frankie" Amarice Hirari (née Gorodetsky) the Peaceful is the queen of the kingdom Missoni. Frankie is the wife of King Nolen-Boleyn Hirari, the mother of Agorro Hirari and Princess Ittina Pohor, the aunt of Lady Elena Merit, the grandmother of princesses Ambergre Grue and Nalima Hirari, and the great-grandmother of Gara Grue, princes Borus Pognasti and Larson Pognasti, and Princess Viola Grue. Frankie was born the sole child of two common village folk in the mountains of Missoni. To help with the expenses, she sold flowers that grew outside of her town. While the work was hard and did not always pay well, she did what she enjoyed and filled the town with flowers. The citizens regarded her as the Flower Child, someone who brought them happiness with her golden-hearted ways and general sweetness. She was quite lovely in her youth as well. Nothing spectacular, but enough to attract the attention of the gentleman in her area. Mostly due to her heterochromatic eyes. Her life was simple and enjoyable until she fell victim to a rock slide while she was picking flowers in the mountains. The prince, who happened to be travelling through, heard the commotian, and immediatly ran to help. There he found Frankie trapped and in pain. Using his blood gift he moved the rocks to free her and helped her stand. In embarressment upon finding out he was the prince, she immediatly ran away from him and back to her town to seek medical help. She could not stop thinking about him, however, and with a stroke of sudden bravery decided to write a letter to him detailing her gratitude to him and how she wished she could repay him for his favor. It was to her surprise that she received a returned letter from the prince himself mentioning that it was no true spectacular feat, and that he would do it again if he could just to see her once more. Overcome by the sincerity and true kindness in the letter, she wrote him back, and the trend became continuous, the letters transforming from polite friendliness to devout longing. She would look forward to his letters, and he would never fail to answer her message. When Nolen-Boleyn mentioned his coming to the area, she did her best to prepare. She wore her best dress and weaved flowers into her hair, and met him when he dismounted at the area they met. They spent the day together in secret, enjoying each other's company until the moon was beginning to set. It was under that moonlight that he proposed to her with the traditional single daisy. Leaving the rest of the flowers in her hair, which was against tradition as usually the man will remove the other flowers in her hair, he placed the daisy within. When she returned home her parents were outraged and refused to let her leave the house. When she tried to explain that it was the prince who gifted her the daisy in a promise to wed, they refused to believe her. In her sadness she wrote a final letter to Nolen-Boleyn explaining her situation. Immediatly upon recieving the letter he rushed out to save her. Her parents, shocked at seeing the prince demand their daughter, ashamadly handed her over with their well-wishes and promised her that they would write her. Frankie met the king and queen who kindly offered their blessing to have them wed. Even after all of the years they had been married, they still acted as though it was their first time meeting, and they could not stand to be apart from each other for very long. This is shown especially by after Nolen-Boleyn's death, Frankie died not too long after. She earned the nickname "The Peaceful" through her thoughtful tactics that have been known to spare as many lives as strategically possible. Her mannerisms were calm and kind, and she was thoughtful to all parties. Her ultimate goal was always to provide the safest and most peaceful tactic to acheive worldly peace and prosperity.